Powrót do przyszłości
Powrót do przyszłości (ang. Back to the Future) – amerykański film przygodowy i fantastyczno-naukowy z 1985 roku, wyreżyserowany przez Roberta Zemeckisa. Wraz z częścią drugą i trzecią tworzą trylogię. Wehikułem czasu w filmie jest De Lorean DMC-12. Marty McFly to przeciętny amerykański nastolatek. Jego ojciec, George, to życiowy nieudacznik żyjący w strachu przed dawnym kolegą szkolnym, a aktualnym szefem, Biffem Tannenem. Matka, Lorraine Baines McFly, stara się uchodzić za wzór cnoty i dobrego wychowania, nieustannie krytykując dziewczynę Marty’ego, Jennifer, twierdząc, że ona nigdy tak nie zabiegała o chłopaków. Lubi opowiadać historię swojego spotkania z George’em, która zaczęła się, gdy jej ojciec, Sam Baines, potrącił George’a leżącego na ulicy (rzekomo George oglądał ptaki, siedząc na drzewie, z którego spadł pod koła samochodu Bainesa). Lorraine litując się nad chłopakiem, zgodziła się pójść z nim na szkolną potańcówkę „Enchantment under the sea”, która odbyła się 12 listopada 1955. Zakochała się w nim, gdy podczas tańca spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Otyła siostra Linda i podobny w charakterze do ojca brat Dave dopełniają obrazu. Przyjacielem Marty’ego jest doktor Emmett Lathrop Brown, szalony naukowiec i wynalazca. Któregoś dnia Doc umawia się z Martym, by zrobić eksperyment z wehikułem czasu. Przez owo spotkanie Marty spóźnia się do szkoły, za co dostaje kolejne upomnienie od dyrektora i traci szansę na to, by jego zespół zagrał na szkolnej potańcówce. Po zajęciach, wraz z Jennifer spotykają na mieście kwestującą kobietę, która zbiera datki na odnowienie ratuszowej wieży zegarowej. W zamian wręcza ulotkę z datą uderzenia pioruna w wieżę zegarową – 12 listopada 1955, godzina 22.04. Podczas kampanii wyborczej promującej Goldiego Wilsona na burmistrza Hill Valley, Marty widzi auto swoich marzeń, super pick-up-a Toyoty. Nocą Marty zjawia się w umówionym miejscu, by eksperymentować z Emmettem. Przy prędkości 88 mil na godzinę (142 km/h) wysyłają DeLoreanem psa Einsteina o minutę w przyszłość, co Marty filmuje. Doktor twierdzi, że bez mocy 1.21 gigawata samochód nie przeniesie się w czasie, i jedynie pluton, który ukradł libijskim terrorystom, jest w stanie wytworzyć taką moc. Nastawia w wehikule datę 5 listopada 1955 roku, gdyż w tym dniu wymyślił kompresor czasu, gdy upadł, chcąc powiesić zegar w łazience. Niespodziewanie zjawiają się okradzeni terroryści i zabijają Emmetta. Marty próbuje uciec wehikułem i niepostrzeżenie przemieszcza się w czasie do roku 1955. Ląduje w stodole u Peabodych, którzy chcą go zabić, biorąc go za kosmitę. Marty próbuje odnaleźć swój dom, który jednak jeszcze nie istnieje. Ukrywa wehikuł na budowie. W mieście w kafejce spotyka młodego Goldiego Wilsona, i przypadkiem radzi mu, by kiedyś został burmistrzem miasta, co chłopakowi z miotłą w ręce bardzo odpowiada. Spotyka też swojego ojca, który już wtedy był kozłem ofiarnym Biffa. Znowu spotyka ojca, gdy ten na drzewie podglądał dziewczynę. Gdy George spada i – według historii – ma zostać przejechany przez przyszłego teścia, Marty chroni ojca przed wypadkiem, zakłócając kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne, gdyż sam wpada pod samochód. Budzi się w łóżku swojej matki, Lorraine, w domu Bainesów. Z przerażeniem rozpoznaje, że młoda Lorraine zaczyna się w nim podkochiwać. Odnajduje Browna i udowadnia mu, że naprawdę przybył z przyszłości. Z fotografii Marty’ego z rodzeństwem zaczyna znikać Dave, najstarszy z rodzeństwa McFlyów. By przeżyć, Marty musi sprawić, by jego rodzice spotkali się ze sobą. Jednakże Lorraine jest coraz bardziej zafascynowana tajemniczym nieznajomym niż cichym, wyśmiewanym George’em, a sam George odrzuca możliwość zaproszenia Lorraine, nie wierząc, by jakakolwiek dziewczyna chciała z nim pójść na tańce. Podczas kolejnej wizyty w kafejce znów jest świadkiem konfrontacji Biffa z George’em. Buntując się przeciwko wyśmiewaniu się z ojca, Marty podkłada Biffowi nogę, narażając się jemu i jego bandzie. Uciekając robi deskorolkę z hulajnogi, i dzięki deskorolkowej ekwilibrystyce nie tylko udaje mu się uciec, ale i ośmieszyć Biffa, kierując jego samochód na przyczepę z obornikiem. W końcu Marty obmyśla podstęp, dzięki któremu George i Lorraine mieliby się zakochać. Przebiera się za Lorda Vadera i każe George’owi poderwać Lorainne. Marty obmyśla kolejny podstęp, dzięki któremu Lorainne miałaby się zakochać w George’u. Mianowicie miałby się zachować chamsko wobec matki, a George miałby ją z tego „wyratować”. Lorainne zaprasza Marty’ego do samochodu wbrew temu, co mówiła trzydzieści lat później. W samochodzie w obecności Marty’ego Lorainne pali papierosy i pije alkohol, czego zawsze zabraniała Marty'emu i jego rodzeństwu. W podstępie niespodziewanie przeszkadza Biff, który usiłuje zgwałcić Lorainne. Jednak wtedy właśnie George zaczyna wierzyć we własne siły, pokonuje Biffa i zdobywa miłość Lorainne. Marty gra na gitarze podczas potańcówki i przedstawia nowy styl muzyki, który miał powstać dopiero kilka lat później. Tymczasem doktor Brown obmyślił sposób, w jaki może wysłać Marty’ego z powrotem w przyszłość. Marty ma przejechać przez miejsce, w które uderzy piorun. Po niespodziewanej przygodzie, w której Brown o mało co nie spada z zegara, Marty'emu udaje się nie tylko wrócić do przyszłości, ale poinformować (listownie) Browna o czekającej go tragedii. Dzięki temu doktor zbroi się w kamizelkę kuloodporną i nie ginie. Po powrocie Marty zastaje swojego ojca jako szefa Biffa. Tymczasem Brown wyrusza w przyszłość i wraca z hiobowymi wieściami, które dotyczą Marty’ego i Jennifer. Dalsze losy bohaterów opisane są w drugiej części filmu – Powrót do przyszłości II. Kategoria:Filmy z 1985 roku Kategoria:Filmy science-fiction Kategoria:Brytyjskie filmy